Smutember 2017 - Day 21, Love making, Yumalia
by nautiscarader
Summary: After the aftermath of Season 3 and [insert whatever Ankama invents next], Yugo and Amalia share quite a few moments together. Obvious spoilers ahead.


If someone had asked Yugo what he and Amalia were doing, he'd respond that they were kissing. Because in grand scheme of things, that was the most important part of their act. The fact that they were lying naked, with their limbs tangled, in a glade, amongst the thick trees Amalia grew so that no one could interrupt them, seemed inconsequential, no matter how weird that might have sounded. It was the closeness of her that mattered to Yugo, and not that she opened up to him, offering herself to the man she loved, and that they spent a good portion of the afternoon having sex for the first time.

Once they reluctantly parted their lips, Yugo begun anew his trail of kisses down her chest, that rose up and down as Amalia's erratic breathing changed whenever her Eliatrope lover would touch a particularly sensitive spot. He devoted much of his time to caress her breasts, engulfing her nipple with his mouth, while brushing the other with her fingers, before swapping them, to maintain balance. He finally landed between Amalia's mounds, kissing the tempting valley that caused Amalia to produce the most delightful of moans, once his tongue lapped along it.

Just in case he would stop his brave trail, Amalia kept her fingers tangled in his hair, controlling the speed of his kissing and to some degree, the spots he chose. Every once in a while, she brushed his ethereal, wakfu wings with her fingertips, just to feel his lips quivering, trying to hold a moan that was about to escape.

Her flat, mouth-watering stomach was the place when Yugo would speed up, driven mad by the alluring smell of her sex that was just nearby. But even then, he would wind his route, trying to cover as much of her body as possible, before finally diving between her legs, much to her relief. Involuntarily, Amalia parted her legs to give the Eliatrope better access to her opening, though Yugo was much more interested in the small, throbbing knob at the very top of it. One reason for that was that her hole was wet not just from her juices, but from all of his previous releases, slowly spilling into a white mess on the grass underneath them. When he was about to finish for the first time, Yugo gallantly offered to pull out, but Amalia insisted on Yugo giving her all of him. Yugo reasoned that Amalia must know more about ways of magical protection... or maybe she already had a list of names for their child, and given what they have been through in the last months, both of these futures - one where they would be a loving, married couple, embracing all the curses of their different ageing process, and one where they would maintain their on-and-off relationship, though spiced with benefits - were equally probable.

Despite that, he pushed two of his fingers into her love canal, stimulating places where his modest length might not be able to reach, even with the best angle of penetration. The result was instantaneous; Amalia was writhing and squirming under Yugo's touch, her body arched and twisted, while she cried for more. But Yugo had different plans, and while he slowly fingered his royal girlfriend, he continued kissing her thighs, and then legs, slowly lifting it in the air, so she could see how much of his oral torture she has to endure yet.

Only when he reached her feet, he looked at her, and seeing the lust and hunger in her eyes, he leaned forward, about to enter her once again. Predictably, her legs and arms closed around him, trapping him in the love embrace of the Sadida princess. Yugo wasn't an expert on love-making - after all, he learned all of it in one afternoon - so his repertoire of moves was limited, especially when restrained by the very person he was making love to. Of course, he knew why Amalia was doing it, and couldn't blame her. Somewhere deep in her mind, still lived the irrational fear that he might leave her, or proclaim that what they are doing is nothing more, even though in his given state his legs and hip would give up rather quickly.

Listening to her angelic moans, he kept burying himself again and again, trying to find a good grip on her body. Once Amalia arched again, he sneaked his arms underneath her, pulling her into a long, sensual kiss, not unlike the very first one they shared back then in the magical tower in Oropo's dimension, surrounded by rather unfitting destroyed halls of Black Bump's collection of pants. Amalia seemed to recollect the pose as well, as she moved her hand towards his head gently massaging his entire back, while Yugo continued his shallow thrusts.

Amalia had to break the kiss, however, not only to breathe, but to let out a deep, fervid moan, that announced loudly her oncoming release. Yugo expected her to grab onto his back again, but Amalia seemed to feel the fresh scars from her nails under her touch, and instead gripped the long stalks of grass around her, though Yugo was sure they wouldn't survive the orgasm of the ravenous princess. At the same time, Yugo sped up as well, peppering her breasts with kisses; he moved his right arm from underneath her waist to her neck, bringing her closer to him, as the two lovers formed a oddly-looking cocoon, trying to brace themselves for their inevitable orgasms.

Amalia closed her legs tighter around him one last time, and let out one more, loud moan, just as Yugo screamed her name into the air.

For a moment, Yugo thought that his climax, certainly the most powerful one so far, turned him blind, as he couldn't see nothing but white, but once he blinked, he realised that the grassy glade was now filled with blooming dandelions, filling the air around them with their seeds, flying around them and gently falling onto their bodies. If her magic so far was impressive, then her latest creation was mesmerising, though Yugo, used to being dumbstruck by her beauty, already had his mouth open wide the whole time, as he adored the alluring body of hers, twisting and writhing in their joined climax.

But even for a hero of the World of Twelve there was a limit for the amount of energy he could spend on fuelling his desire, as Yugo learned, when his legs and hips gave up, making him pull out and topple next to his princess, basking in yet another afterglow, the longest so far. Amalia, on the other hand, easily rolled back onto him, peppering his chest and face with quick kisses, giving him a closer look at her breasts, bouncing in front of his face.

\- So, Yugo... - she asked, placing a final kiss on his nose - Still think it's not love what you feel for me?

Yugo smirked. He was aware that until the day he dies, he would be reminded of his poor choice of words, but if there was a person he'd gladly keep apologising to, it would be Amalia.

\- I don't know, Ami. - he joked - It's really hard to say "no", after making love to you for hours.

\- Then let's keep going and see if we make enough love to convince you. - she kissed him again - Or maybe we should just start rutting like two horny wabbits?


End file.
